


Whole in The Brokeness

by ailaikannu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, Do I have need to say that there's drama in this, Drama but it has an happy ending, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Happy Ending, Kara and Lena have a child, Lena Luthor & Maggie Sawyer Friendship, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor-centric, POV Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, Supercorp child, Supercorp endgame, Supercorp happy ending, This is too dramatic even for me, supercorp pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailaikannu/pseuds/ailaikannu
Summary: Good morning Lena, this is Emison, from Doctor Martin’s office. We got your results back and your hcg levels look a little bit higher than we’d expected them to be, but it’s still good news. Congratulations on baby Danvers-Luthor, expected for July 2022.ORLife isn't always fair. It gives and it takes away and you can never know what to expect. Kara and Lena are ecstatic about expanding their little family, and they can't wait to hold their child.When things don't go to plan, the two of them need to find a way to see the light again.There might be a lot of drama, but they deserve their own happy ending and they'll get it.





	1. But we lost it

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a one shot, but it might become something more if you guys are interested in it.

**Present day.**

“Are you okay, love?” Kara hesitated.

Lena just looked at her. Her eyes were so empty, they had lost their spark. Kara remembered how full of life Lena’s eyes were when they first met. She remembered how they made her feel like she was unstoppable. She remembered how they made the sun feel like a small, pointless yellow dot in the sky. She remembered how shy the stars were whenever Lena would look at the sky.

She felt powerless.

“If there’s anything I can do…”

Lena kept staring and the mirror in front of her. “Can you bring him back?” She whispered.

Kara felt her heart shatter in her chest and tears making their ways to her eyes. “I wish I could. I’ve never wanted anything more in my whole life.”

Lena looked at her for a second before walking to meet her. They stared at one another before they were in each other’s arms.

“I’m sorry, darling.” Lena whispered. “I wish I could be stronger than this.”

“You don’t need to be strong, Lena.”

“I know that you’re suffering as much as I do.” Lena said. “I know that you’re being strong for me, but you can break. I know that you’re not unbreakable.”

“Your heartbeat is so faint most of the time.” Kara muttered. “I have moments when I forget what’s happened to us and then I feel it and I remember that we were broken and that there’s no way for us to be fixed ever again.”

“Maybe it’s because we don’t need fixing.” Lena replied. “Maybe we need to find a way to accept it and go on. I know it’s terrible to say, but there is no going back from this.”

“I know. I just… I love you so much.”

“Loving you is what’s keeping me alive. Being loved by you is what keeps me from falling apart.”

**Five months earlier.**

_“Why are you so damn nervous, Kara?”_

_She looked at her sister for a moment before she started laughing at her. “Alex!”_

_She kept laughing for a good minute before answering. “You’re Supergirl, for God’s sake.”_

_“And you’re an atheist!”_

_Alex did her best not to laugh again. “How does that qualify as a good answer to what I said?”_

_“Just forget it.”_

_“Kara, listen. It’ll be okay.” Alex said, her voice warm and calm. “It’s a phone call.”_

_“A phone call that might change my life forever.”_

_“I know.” Alex commented. “I was you a few years back.”_

_“What if it’s bad news?”_

_“What if it’s good news?”_

_Kara sat down. “It must be good news.”_

_“When is Lena getting here?”_

_“She should be here at any moment.”_

_“Then relax.” Alex said. “Be the chill one.”_

_“Lena is the chill one.” Kara commented. “You know that.”_

_“Yes, she is.” Alex smiled. “You could try and be like her for once.”_

_“I wish.”_

_They heard Lena’s keys turning in the doorknob and she joined them. She sat next to Kara and in front of Alex._

_“They called.” She said. Her voice was firm, she didn’t sound scary or worried at all._

_She grabbed her phone and they listened to the message._

_“Good morning Lena, this is Emison, from Doctor Martin’s office. We got your results back and your hcg levels look a little bit higher than we’d expected them to be, but it’s still good news. Congratulations on baby Danvers-Luthor, expected for July 2022.”_

_Lena dropped her phone._

_Kara looked like she was paralyzed._

_Alex started crying._

_There was a moment of silence before Kara started screaming her heart out and jumping around. She picked Lena up and kissed her fully on the lips, before starting to cry._

**Present day.**

“It doesn’t feel like it’s ever going to be okay again. I feel lost.”

Alex looked at her. “I know you do. You’re strong, never forget that you are.”

“I can’t believe it.” Kara said, her eyes swollen and red. “I really can’t.”

“It’ll be okay.” Alex whispered. “I promise it will.”

**Four months earlier.**

_“I hate this.” Lena said, wiping off her mouth. “I really do.”_

_“I know, love.” Kara replied. “I’m sorry.”_

_Lena closed her eyes as she realized that she was going to be sick again. “You really don’t have to be here.”_

_She managed to spit out the last word before turning back to the toilet and throwing up the rest of her breakfast._

_Kara kept whispering comforting words as she kept her hands on Lena’s back. The brunette seemed to enjoy getting her back rubbed and, generally, the warmth of Kara’s hands on her._

_“I think I’m done.” Lena said, after a while._

_Kara smiled at her. “Popsicles?”_

_“Yes, please.” Lena nodded. “I’m going to have one, take a shower and then I’m off to L-Corp.”_

_It hadn’t taken long before Kara realized how better popsicles made Lena feel. They were her favourite morning sickness relief snacks, together with lemons and jell-o._

_“Shouldn’t you be staying home?” Kara asked. She carefully looked at Lena, who looked disappointed._

_“I am still a CEO, doesn’t matter if I’m pregnant.” Lena replied. “I have eight months to go, I’m not going to stay at home every time I vomit in the morning, or I might as well sell L-Corp.”_

_“You could delegate.” Kara suggested._

_“I do delegate, but I still want to be there.”Lena replied as they made their way to the kitchen.  
_

_“That’s okay. I’ll be at CatCo if you need me.”_

_Lena smiled. “Of course.”_

**Present day.**

“I just feel like we were punished for something we didn’t do.” Lena said. Her voice sounded terribly different, as if breathing had become the most difficult thing to do for her and her voice was cracking because of it.

“I know.” Maggie replied. “I wish there was something I could do to ease your pain.”

“I can’t even begin to tell you how I wish there was.” Lena sighed. “Being my friend, supporting me, is everything you can do. And it is more than enough."

“It’s not fair.” Maggie whispered. “It feels wrong.”

**Three months earlier.**

  _“Lena, what happened in here?” Kara asked, while throwing her keys on the coffee table. “Did you buy a clothes store?”_

_“No!” Lena yelled from the other room. “Did you throw your keys on the coffee table again? I know money’s not a problem, but that’s still a damn expensive table.”_

_“I promise I did not.” Kara said, while walking inside their bedroom._

_"Liar." Lena smiled at her and walked closer to kiss her. Kara hugged her tightly, realizing how much she had missed her wife throughout the day. She kissed the brunette's belly, whispering sweet words that only she could hear.  
_

_“Back to the clothes shop you bought…”_

_“I took this afternoon off.” Lena explained. “I called Maggie and we went shopping.”_

_“You took Maggie shopping? How did you do that?” Kara asked, looking impressed._

_“I bought her a bottle of scotch that’s worth about 300 dollars. She loved it.”_

_Kara laughed. “Oh, so you bribed an officer to come shopping with you.”_

_“Yes.” Lena nodded. “I did.”_

_“That’s fair.”_

_“I got just a couple of things.”_

_“A couple of things.” Kara laughed. “There are like twenty five boxes downstairs and a few more in here, I wouldn’t say that you got a couple of things.”_

_“Yeah, I left the boxes downstairs… I know you don’t want me to lift heavy things.”_

_“And they’re heavy, too!” Kara grinned. “Well, it would be stupid for you to carry them around, considering that I could probably stack them and bring them here at once.”_

_“Too bad the ceilings aren’t forty feet high.” Lena laughed."They're clothes for the baby. Plus, a few for me. And you."  
_

_"So you got clothes for everyone." Kara commented, cocking her head to one side._

_Lena looked like a child who had been busted with their hand on the cookie jar. "I might have."_

**Present day.**

“I feel guilty.” Kara admitted one night. She was holding Lena in their bed, stroking her hair as the brunette was falling asleep.

“About what, darling?”

“I looked after Jeremy today.” Kara explained. “I kept looking at him and thinking about what our son would have looked like.”

“I do it all the time.” Lena commented.

“Yes, but… I felt jealous. Jealous because my sister and Maggie have a healthy baby and we… Well, we don’t. I feel like the universe is telling us that we can’t be happy.”

“But we can.” Lena said, turning around to face Kara. “I know we can. Miscarriages happen, and for how much losing our son hurt, we can’t let it ruin our lives.”

“I know.” Kara said, before tenderly kissing Lena on the right cheek. “It still doesn’t feel fair. We’ve both suffered enough. We’ve both lost many people.”

“You still have me.” Lena said. Tears were starting to form in her eyes and she was hoping that the darkness of the night would conceal them. She was tired of Kara seeing her cry. “And your sister, Maggie, James, Winn, J’onn. We’re all here.”

“I’d be lost without you all.”

**Two months earlier.**

_“I didn’t really think about it until we got that phone call.” Lena commented. “Danvers-Luthor feels right.”_

_“It does.” Kara nodded. “No names starting with L, though.”_

_“No, absolutely not.” Lena laughed. “That’s another family tradition that I’ve always despised. It  came right after killing innocent people.”_

_“I can’t believe that we’re going to get a mini Lena.”_

_Lena looked like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. “Let’s hope we won’t get a mini Luthor.”_

_“If the mini Luthor we get is anything like you, we won’t have to worry.” Kara assured her. “He’s going to be a good Luthor. A kind Luthor. A selfless Luthor. A smart Luthor. Just like you.”_

**Present day.**

“I got this for him the day we got the phone call.” Lena said, handing Kara the box she had kept hidden for almost six months. “I had it made by someone I trust.”

Kara carefully opened it, revealing a small romper. It had her Supergirl logo on the front and a handwritten couple of words right under it.

It read _**Super Danvers-Luthor**_.

“I didn’t want to risk it, so I wrote that part with a sharpie.”

“It’s beautiful.” Kara said, tears streaming down her face. “It’s perfect.”

**One month earlier.**

_“There’s no heartbeat.”_

_Doctor Martin’s words kept echoing in Kara’s hand as she repeatedly punched the wall in their garage. She had taken Lena upstairs after she had demanded to be left alone._

_She wanted to scream her heart out and destroy whatever came in sight. She kept hitting the wall that was standing in front of her and, soon enough, she realized that the hole she had made was so big it could fit two cars._

_She took a deep breath before walking back upstairs. She sat on the couch in the living room and started breathing hard. It felt like Earth was spinning faster than usual, even if her world had just stopped moving._

_Lena was curled up on their bed. She wasn’t crying, but she felt like she wasn’t breathing either. She felt like breathing was pointless anyways. She wished she could stop her own heart and give it to their baby. She had both her hands on her belly, stroking it gently. The bump she had known so well, was now an empty part of her body, that made her feel hollow._

_She felt like she wasn’t good enough. She knew that it wasn’t her fault, there was no way she could have prevented it. Deep down, she felt like her body had failed and that it hadn’t been strong enough to protect their unborn child._

_She kept thinking about Kara screaming in pain as that man was torturing her with kryptonite. She kept thinking about how Kara’s screams had gotten worse when the man was walking towards her. She kept thinking about how someone hurting her and their baby and felt worse on Kara’s skin than kryptonite itself._

**Today.**

“You gave me strength, when the world was falling apart. You gave me love, when nothing seemed to matter. You gave me safety, when I felt scared. You gave me life, when I felt like dying. You gave me light, when darkness seemed to surround me.” Lena's words felt like warm kisses. "You gave me a family when I had none. You believed in me when everybody else thought that I was just a criminal. You saved me even when you didn't know me. You saw Lena before you saw Luthor.

You loved me and taught me what love is. You taught me that pain exists and that we're not weak for living with it. You protected me, supported me and loved me like nobody else before.

I love you, Kara and nothing is ever going to change that."

 

 


	2. Remember all the things you wanted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... Here's what I'm doing with this story.  
> As I expected, it doesn't really work as a one-shot (well, not if I want to give them an happy ending AND THEY FUCKING DESERVE IT), so it's going to be a little bit longer. I assume around three-four chapters, we'll see where it takes me. For now, enjoy SuperCorp's second chance at having a baby.  
> Of course, comments and kudos are always appreciated.

**Present day.**

“This is my ex-girlfriend, Lena.” Kara said, grinning.

Lena rolled her eyes. “And current wife.”

“First of all, I perfectly know who that is.” Alex muttered. “I’ve known her for quite a bit of time and… I was at your wedding. Three years ago.”

Kara laughed loudly and Alex shook her head. “What did you get yourself into, Luthor?”

“Call me when you find an answer.” Lena replied. “That’s a question I ask myself every single day.”

Kara pouted. “Well, I’m not going to show you this new picture if you keep making fun of me.”

“You perfectly know that you’re not allowed to give me puppy eyes.” Alex warned. “Also, if you’re going to show me a picture of the biggest potsticker in the world again, I swear I’m going to shoot you in the face.”

Kara smiled. “First of all, that wouldn’t hurt. Secondly, that picture was amazing. Now, close your eyes and give me your hand.”

Alex did as instructed and Kara placed a black and white picture of her sister’s hand.

“Alex, we want you to meet someone special.” She said. “Open your eyes.”

Alex slowly opened her eyes and looked at the picture that she was holding.

“I might be her ex-girlfriend, but this is our baby.” Lena explained, with tenderness in her voice.

“OH MY GOD!”

“Again, you’re an atheist.” Kara laughed.

Alex ignored her sister. “This is so exciting! I didn’t know that you were trying again!”

“We felt like it was time.” Lena explained. “We wanted to make sure that we were both ready and not just trying to push our grief away.”

“That seems fair.” Alex commented. “I’m like way too excited. How far along are you?”

“Eighteen weeks as of yesterday.” Lena said. “We wanted to wait for a bit before starting to tell everyone. You’re the first one to know.”

“Well.” Alex began, a huge grin on her face. “Sounds about right.”

“We’re going to tell everyone tomorrow and then I have a press meeting on Wednesday. The world will know, then. I don’t want it to come out the way it happened with the miscarriage last year.”

**One year earlier.**

_Lena was sitting at her L-Corp desk chair. She was working on a new project that was being developed. She was meant to head down to the engineer lab once she was done with some last minute calculations. She was drinking some hot tea, courtesy of her super-wife, who had flown to visit her earlier that morning._

_Jess knocked faintly on her door and slowly walked in. “Mrs Luthor, there are like thirty journalists downstairs. They demand to see you.”_

_“Why is that?” Lena asked, confused._

_Jess looked terrified. “They… Uhm…”_

_“Jess, come on. I’m working, I don’t have time to waste.”_

_“They said something about your miscarriage.” Jess quickly said. Her voice sounded like a whisper, making it hard for Lena to understand what she was saying._

_“What did you say?”_

_“They said something about your miscarriage.” Jess repeated, louder._

_Those words felt like a stab wound. Stinging, burning, making her dizzy. Her miscarriage had taken place only three weeks prior to that day. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. “If the security can’t handle them, please call the police. Journalists are not welcome here. Not for this, not for anything else.”_

_Jess nodded and walked away._

_Lena got up and walked to where she kept her scotch. She poured herself a glass and downed it immediately. She poured a second glass and took it to her desk._

_After that day, walking around National City became like a nightmare for both Kara and Lena._

**Present day.**

“Are you checking the baby again?” Lena asked as she watched Kara intently stare at her belly.

“I might.” Kara said after a while.

“You do it almost compulsively.” Lena commented.

“I just want to make sure that everything’s okay. I have x-ray vision and I can feel her heartbeat, I don’t see why I shouldn’t do it.”

“Yes, I know. But you’ve checked her like twenty minutes ago. You don’t need to be worried, Kara.”

“I can’t help it.”

**Ten months earlier.**

_“I feel like you’re overworking yourself.”_

_“I am not.” Lena protested. “I am a busy woman. I have always been a busy woman, you know that.”_

_“I do, yes.” Kara commented. “And I have always admired you for how much you work, but you used to come home at night. It feels like you’re living at L-Corp.”_

_“I do come home.”_

_Kara breathed hard. “You went back to work like ten days after the miscarriage and that’s okay. I thought it might distract you, I knew that being productive would make you feel better. Last week you slept here twice and got back one morning at five a.m. Not to mention that this week you had Jess come over and bring some of your clothes to your office! And you’re drinking like a damn old man! How is that normal, Lena?”_

_“Working eases my mind.” Lena admitted. “I stop thinking when I’m at the office. I get into CEO mode and I forget everything else.”_

_“I know that, love, but avoiding your feelings won’t make them go away forever. One day you’ll tire yourself out and then everything will come down on you and you won’t be able to deal with it. Running away doesn't make the pain disappear like magic, Lena. You need to face it, to be stronger than it is and live through it.”_

_“Maybe so.” Lena commented. “I feel good now, though.”_

_With that last word, she turned around to walk away. “Lena stop, please.”_

_The hurt in her wife’s voice made her heart shiver. She slowly turned around and faced the blonde._

_“I feel like you don’t want to be with me anymore. You disappear, send me one text a day to let me know that you’re still alive and not dead in some ditch. I actually talk more to Jess than I talk to you! I never know when or if you’ll come home and I always find myself having dinner by myself at night and then going to sleep alone. I promised I'd always protect you, but you're making it impossible for me to even be near you.”_

_Lena just stared at her. She knew that what Kara was saying was the truth and, exactly for that reason, it hurt her to the point of tears._

_“I am sorry.” Lena said, her voice breaking. “I’m sorry. You’re my family and I love you so fucking much, but… I can’t. I can’t pretend like nothing’s happened and I need to keep myself occupied at all times and I forget that I should take care of you as well. I’m so used to being alone that I often forget that I have you. I feel like all this is my fault and I keep punishing you for it and I am so damn sorry for everything that I’m putting you through. I read only that couples who lose children are doomed, because one person in the pair tends to punish the other, even when it's not their fault. i don't want us to be doomed and I most definitely don't think that it's your fault. If anything, I feel like it's all mine. Not only the miscarriage, but us breaking as well.”_

_By the end of her speech, Lena was crying her heart out and shaking profusely. Kara was quickly by her side, wrapping her in her strong arms._

_“You don’t need to take care of me, my love.” Kara whispered."It's not your fault. None of this is happening because of you. Our baby died, and we're grieving. It's okay."  
_

_“I know I don’t, but we should take care of one another. We’re both grieving and we’re never going to survive this if we don’t help each other. You’ve been doing everything in your power to make me feel better and I’ve only pushed you away.” Lena whispered, hiding her head in the crook of Kara's neck. It made her feel safe.  
_

_Kara took a deep breath. “A psychologist might help us, don’t you think?”_

_Lena slowly nodded her head. “I think you’re right.”_

**Present day.**

Lena was looking at her reflection in the mirror. She was smiling as she lightly stroke her belly. Kara tiptoed behind her and Lena smiled at her wife’s reflection on the mirror.

Kara drapped both her arms around Lena’s shoulders and kissed her cheek. “You have your appointment with doctor Kelson at 3 p.m.”

“I know.” Lena said. “And you have yours at 6 p.m.”

“Yes, I do. I thought you’d forgotten, considering that you have like twenty appointments a day.” Kara smiled. “How are you feeling this morning?”

“I do, yes. That’s why I have Jess. I am just glad that the morning sickness is finally over.” Lena laughed lightly. “And I still get way too excited when she moves around.”

“I am so excited.” Kara commented.

“You tell me.” Lena said, turning around to kiss her.

“It’s fascinating to feel both your heartbeat and hers.” Kara said. “Yours feels a lot stronger, louder, more controlled. Hers is… Generally a lot faster, as usual, but not as loud as yours is.”

“I love that you can check her whenever you please.” Lena said. "You're my home, you make me feel safe."

**Eight months earlier.**

_She walked into CatCo with a coffee in her left hand a stack of papers on her right hand. She walked to the elevator and felt weird when everyone seemed to look at her and smile. She found James once she got to her floor and he was giving her the same kind of eyes._

_“James, what’s going on?”_

_“What are you talking about?” He asked her, a huge grin of his face._

_“Well, that’s not weird at all.” She said, as she noticed that people were all crowded around her office. She walked to her office door and smiled at what she was met with._

_Her office was literally overflowing with flowers. It was nothing weird coming from Lena, but she hadn’t done it in a long time. Walking to her desk felt like a difficult task as flowers where everywhere, the floor included. She managed to get to her desk, only to see a card neatly placed on top of a rose. She picked it up and she immediately recognized Lena’s neat handwriting._

_“Will you go on a date with me?”_

_Kara laughed and then realized that there were about fifteen people looking at her. Eve had her phone up and screamed:_

_“We’re live, she can see you.”_

_Kara laughed once again, before responding. “Of course I’ll go on a date with you.”_

**Present day.**

“I am becoming huge!” Lena complained.

“You are.” Maggie agreed, and was rewarded with a punch on the shoulder. “What? It’s the truth! You will become huge, but it’s for a good cause.”

“I wouldn’t call my daughter a good cause.” Lena laughed. “But I guess I can accept being huge as the reward I’ll be getting is a daughter.”

“I can’t wait to see your tiny human.”

“My tiny human.” Lena raised an eyebrow. “I thought you’d grow tired of calling babies tiny humans once your son was born.”

“He is three now. Still my tiny human.”

“You’re adorable.”

“I am so not adorable!” Maggie protested. “I am a damn scary, detective!”

“Adorable.”

**Six months earlier.**

_“I am sure.” Lena firmly said. “Are you?”_

_“Definitely.”_

_“Let’s have a baby.”_

_“Let’s have a baby.”_

_And they kissed, savouring each other’s strength, knowing that a new beginning was ahead of them._


	3. To build a home

**Present day.**

“How far along is she, now?” The doctor asked.

“Twenty-five weeks.” Kara said. “A little bit over six months.”

“And how are you feeling?”

“I still think that something’s going to happen to her and the baby. I keep worrying that someone might want to take her and hurt them.”

“You are still afraid because of the miscarriage, it’s perfectly normal. You’ve been dealing with it in an admirable way, and it’s still okay for you to feel scared.”

“It was excruciating.” Kara said. “It was painfully ruining everything for us.  I desperately wanted to be with her, but I also kept running away from her. From us. And so did she.”

“How so?” Doctor Kelson asked.

“When it all happened, Lena and I agreed to stay at home for as long as necessary. We both kept crying, trying to survive. One day Lena woke up and announced that she was going back to L-Corp. It was five in the morning and I could still feel her tears from the previews night on my face. I actually thought it was a good idea.” Kara explained. “I did feel a bit worried, I was hoping she’d wait a little longer. She looked confident, though. I knew she’d come back home if she couldn’t handle it anymore, and I knew that she’d call me if she felt like she needed me. For the first time in almost two weeks, I got to see the old Lena. Dressed up, her make up on point, hair tightly tied up in a bun. She looked like her old self. She kissed me goodbye and went to her office. From that morning, everything changed. She was cold, detached, different. I never saw her cry, nor look sad. The spark in her eyes had disappeared and had left space for a darkness that I had never seen before. She… She looked like a Luthor. Controlled, emotionless, powerful.”

“Different people have different ways of reacting to grief.” Doctor Kelson commented.

Kara nodded. “It scared me. I used to text Jess, her personal assistant, a lot. She kept telling me that Lena was different and that employees had started to talk. She told me that Lena’s behaviour had gone from warm even if she was the boss, to icy and scary. Slowly, but surely, Lena started to be distant with me as well. She offered me her cheek whenever I leaned down to kiss her. She left for work before I woke up. She slept on the edge of the bed. Eventually, she stopped coming home. I kept telling myself that it was what kept her afloat, that I was nobody to tell her how to live her grief, I let her do whatever she wanted to do. I let her because, deep down, I thought that she needed to heal by herself. One night I couldn’t take it anymore. It was about three months after the miscarriage and a little bit over two months of Lena going back to work. It had only been I’d say around six weeks since she’d started disappearing and not coming back home. That night I lost it, and I think she lost it too. She cried, after three months of hiding from me. She let me held her, she let me kiss her, she let me take care of her. She was trying to run away, only to realize that we’re stronger together.”

**Six months earlier.**

_“This is bullshit, I can’t fucking believe it!”_

_“Lena, dear, calm down.”_

_“What? No, what the fuck, you calm down!”_

_Kara tried her best not to laugh. “I am calm, darling, you’re the one screaming.”_

_“I am so not screaming.” Lena commented, trying her best to lower her voice._

_“Can you please tell me what happened that got you so… Upset?”_

_“I am not upset.” Lena said, shaking her head._

_“What’s wrong, then?” Kara asked, looking at her._

_“I feel sick.”_

_Kara sighed. “There’s no need to be this upset just because you’re sick!”_

_“I never get sick.”_

_“I know, that’s why you shouldn’t be upset… I mean, for once you’re sick, it’s okay!”_

_“Kara. I don’t get sick.” Lena insisted._

_Kara laughed lightly. ”Apparently you do!”_

_”Oh my God.” Lena laughed. “The last time I was sick was when I was pregnant.”_

_Kara’s eyes widened. “One would think that after twenty years of being on Earth I would finally have found a way to understand subtext!”_

_Lena smiled at her and Kara felt the urge to cry._

_“Are you…” Kara whispered, as tears rolled down her cheeks. “Are you pregnant?”_

_“I might be.” Lena said. She waited for Lena to finish the sentence and then she was flying away. Lena didn’t have the time to process what was going on, because Kara was back within a minute, four pregnancy tests in her hand._

_“We want to be certain.” She explained when she realized that Lena’s right eyebrow was almost brushing against her hair line._

_When the second line turned up, Kara screamed so hard the walls trembled._

**Present day.**

“We want to know the baby’s name.”

“It’s a secret.” Lena smirked.

“You do know that you’re married to Kara, right?” Alex asked.

Lena cocked her head to one side, looking puzzled.

“She can’t keep secrets for the life of hers.” Alex explained. “You do remember that you actually asked her if she liked you and she freaking said yes! Who does that?!”

Lena smiled at the memory. “Yes, you’re right. But I’m sure she won’t say anything.”

“We’ll see, Luthor. We’ll see.” Alex said. When she realized that neither Lena nor Kara were going to say anything, she sighed. “I can’t wait three more months.”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to, Danvers.” Lena grinned.

“Damn it.” Alex said, punching the table. “You and your damn secrets.”

“It was actually Kara’s idea.”

Alex turned to face Kara. “My dear sister would never.”

“Potstickers won’t do the trick, this time.” Kara smiled. “I’m unbreakable.”

“Physically, you are.” Alex grinned. “But potstickers are always a way to break you.”

“She was adamant about it.” Lena intervened. “She won’t tell you.”

“How about you, Luthor?” Maggie asked, smirking. “Will scotch break you?”

“I won’t be bribed.”

**Four months earlier.**

_“When the rumour came out it was… It got worse.”_

_“Care to elaborate?”_

_“Nobody knew about the miscarriage. Well, our family did, but that was about it. I still don’t know how it got leaked, I most definitely wasn’t thinking about doing a press conference about the miscarriage. That morning, when my assistant told me about the journalists wanting to talk to me about it, I thought it was going to go away. Then I finished my day and walked to my car to go home and… There were paparazzi everywhere. Journalists. People who kept shouting questions at me. I felt like I was going to break. I guess Kara felt it, because she was there in a second to save me. She kept all of those people away from me and took me home. From that day, we were continuously followed. She told me that she had to ask her friends at work to go get her something to eat, because leaving the building was impossible. People would wait for her all day long and the same happened to me. We couldn't go out for dinner, because people would follow us. Screaming questions at us. Forcing us to re-live that nightmare. We kept seeing pictures of ourselves in different magazines, until I came to the point where I told her that she’d have to ask someone at CatCo to write an article about it, so that the exclusivity of it would disappear. Kara did ask a friend and the paparazzi and journalists slowly started to disappear.”_

**Present day.**

Kara’s laugh felt like a shot of energy through Lena’s veins. Lena couldn’t help but feel curious about what had made her wife laugh so wholeheartedly.

“What happened?” She asked.

“Wouldn’t you want to know?” Alex asked, teasingly.

“Are we back to the Superfriends making fun of me?” She asked, her smile not failing her. “Is it because I’m a Luthor?”

They all laughed to the point of tears and Lena felt confused, perplexed to say the least. She looked at them, her right eyebrow raised almost to brush her hairline, until Kara showed her what she was holding.

A black romper, with a sentence written in white.

It read:

“Is it because I’m a Luthor?”

Lena couldn’t help but feel like her family was going mad for this baby.

 


	4. I've waited a hundred years

**Present day.**

“Really, Kara?”

“What? It’s cute.”

“Is it?”

“It is!”

Lena pursued her lips. “You got our daughter a giant pizza plush toy.”

“I did.”

“It’s not cute.”

Kara grinned. “You do know what you got her, right?”

“What? A small chess board is a perfect gift for a child.”

“I am not even going to reply to that statement.”

**Six months earlier.**

_“I’m scared.”_

_Kara looked at her wife. She was sitting on their bathroom floor, her head hidden between her hands._

_“Me too.” Kara admitted. “But we won’t let the past ruin this pregnancy for us. It’s going to be special.”_

_“I know.” Lena replied, her voice fainter than a whisper. “It does feel special. Knowing that our baby is growing inside of me is just… Unbelievable. But it’s scary as well. I am afraid that something might happen, I’m afraid that we’ll go to the doctor one day only to be told that there’s no heartbeat. I can’t fathom the idea of losing another child. I’m scared that my body will fail me again.”_

_“It didn’t fail you.” Kara replied, rushing to hold Lena. “We were attacked.”_

_“I know. Maybe if my body had been stronger…”_

_“It wasn’t your fault.” Kara said, firmly. “And the person responsible for it is locked up. Nobody is going to touch you.”_

_“Promise?”_

**Present day.**

“I’m fucking going to explode.”

“Please don’t.”

“I can’t help it.”

“I wouldn’t want our first memory with our daughter to be you exploding and me having to fly off the balcony to get pieces of you and a hopefully still intact baby.”

“Why not? It sounds like fun.”

“What would I tell Jess? She’d go crazy on the damn blood stained white leather.”

“So you think she’d care more about the leather and wouldn’t give a shit about me exploding to give birth?”

“No, I mean. She’d be devastated, but… You know, white expensive leather.”

**Four months earlier.**

_“Fucking finally.” Winn said, looking at the tv screen._

_“What?” James asked, nudging him on the ribs._

_“Lena and her tv screens might be one of my favourite things in the whole world.”_

_“Thank you, Winn.” Lena laughed. “I’m flattered.”_

_“I’m sorry if I can’t afford a damn cinema in my living room.” Alex interjected._

_“Being a Luthor has its perks.”_

_“You bet it does.” Winn said, launching himself on one of the sofas._

_Kara cleared her voice. “Before we start, Lena and I have an announcement.”_

_Alex knowingly looked at her and took a sip of her beer. Nobody in the room knew that they were trying to get pregnant again and it was going to be a huge surprise considering that their baby was going to be born in less than five months._

_“If you’re getting married again, I’m going to kill myself.” Maggie whispered. “That wedding was so extra.”_

_“Lena is so extra.” Alex whispered back._

_“Guys, super-hearing!” Kara warned._

_“I am extra, darling.” Lena smiled. “We all know that I am.”_

_Kara looked at her with wide eyes and then laughed at how composed Lena looked._

_“Alright, my wife’s extra.” Kara continued. “That’s not what the announcement is about.”_

_“It would have been a pointless announcement, we all know that she’s extra.” Winn commented._

_“We’re having a baby.” Lena quickly said._

_There was a moment of silence, before everyone was hugging them and congratulating them. Maggie walked closer to Lena, to whisper in her ear._

_“You could have made this so damn extra, and yet you didn’t. Congratulations, my friend. You deserve it.”_

_They hugged and Lena couldn’t help but think about when she first got to National City. When everyone around her saw her as a criminal who couldn’t be trusted. She thought about Kara being her only friend._

_She was standing in the middle of her family, the people who truly cared about her, and she had never felt happier._

**Present day.**

“Thirty eight weeks.”

“I am aware.”

“She might come early.”

“If she’s like me, then yes, she might.” Lena commented. “If she’s anything like you, she going to let us wait.”

“Are you implying that I’m always late?”

“I am, yes.” Lena grinned. “The first days at CatCo were annoying, considering that I am your boss.”

“I am sorry if I was busy saving the world!” Kara replied, offended.

“You are constantly late. And I don’t understand how that happens, considering your super speed.”

“You’ll thank my super speed when your water breaks on a Saturday night in National City.”

**Two months earlier.**

_“So it’s set.” Alex began. “No pink.”_

_“No pink.” Kara and Lena said, at unison._

_“We’re good, then.” Alex commented. “I hate pink.”_

_“Thankfully, all our friends do.” Lena said. “I’m pretty sure that we won’t get any pink gifts.”_

_“Something tells me that the little one will mostly be dressed in black, blue and red.” Maggie added. “I mean, black for Lena and blue and red for super-mum, here.”_

_“We’ll see who gets the title of super-mum when baby super-Luthor starts vomiting in the middle of the night.” Alex said, snickering. “I can already see Kara panicking and Lena being the chill one, as per usual.”_

_“I am so not going to panic.” Kara replied._

_“You are, but that’s okay.” Lena smiled tenderly at her. “I did win the title of ‘the chill one’.”_

_“Well, we can’t both the chill one! A child needs at least one crazy, panicky parent!”_

_“Yours will most definitely get one.” Maggie commented, a devishly grin on her face. “I can still remember Lena’s expression on your 28 th birthday.”_

_“You scared me to death! Listen, you took my sister, my girlfriend and all my friends, hid them in a damn storage and then pretended like they’d all been kidnapped! It wasn’t funny.”_

_“We were all basically pissing our pants because we laughed too much.” Alex said, laughing at the memory._

_“In all fairness,” Leda said, making Kara think that she was going to defend her. “It was damn funny.”_

_“You! On their side?!”_

_“Come on, love. It was fun. You did get to eat like thirty potstickers as a reward.”_

**Present day.**

“Do you remember when you proposed to me?”

“Of course I do, darling.” Lena said, her finger brushing lightly through Kara’s hair. She was reading a book, while Kara rested on her lap.

“What made you feel like it was the right time?”

“I looked at you one night and realized that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.” She simply said. “I remember the moment I realized it… We were in my office at L-Corp, you had brought me dinner because, and I quote, ‘you always forget to eat when you’re working and I know that you forgot to have lunch earlier’. I was sitting at my desk and you were sitting on the floor, eating pizza out of the box, getting my expensive crystal coffee table all dirty with oil and fingertips. I looked at you and… I just knew. You had your mouth full, looked at me and smiled… I just… I felt like it was right. I knew that you were meant to be by my side. Forever.”

“So, my disturbing eating habits and sloppiness were what made you understand?”

Lena laughed lightly. “Pretty much, yes.”

“Then I’m sure I will never disappoint you.”

“I know that, darling.” Lena whispered. “You could never disappoint me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: the birth of baby Danvers-Luthor+ some more flashbacks from the beginning of Lena and Kara's relationship.


	5. Keep a hold

**Present day.**

She’d never flown as fast as she was after Lena had called her. She was in the other side of town, while Lena was at L-Corp.

 _“I am going to work until I give birth.”_ The brunette had told her when she had suggested she might stop working once she got to thirty-six weeks and couldn't even work on her laptop while sitting on her desk chair.

Kara had gone to work that morning, not expecting to get a phone call in the middle of the afternoon telling her that she was about to become a mother. She got to L-Corp in a bunch of seconds and found Lena standing in front of her desk, her arms were outstretched, supporting her weight as she rocked back and forth.

“Love, are you okay?”

Lena quickly nodded. “Contractions are fucking shit.”

Kara laughed, walking towards her. “Come on, we’re going to the hospital.”

**Five years earlier.**

_Lena took a deep breath, steadying herself on the chair. She grabbed her glass of scotch, downing the rest of its content. She looked at the bottle that was standing next to her tablet and poured a third drink._

_Kara was late._

_She checked her phone, and looked at her last conversation with Maggie._

_I am doing it. Today._

_Go for it, Luthor_

_I am scared._

_You are Lena fucking Luthor.  
You’ll be okay, whatever happens._

_What if I scare her away?_

_No way. I know she feels the same._

_What if she doesn’t?_

_She does, trust me._

_What is she hates me?_

_What if someone shoots me at work and I die?  
Forget the what if’s, Lena. Just go for it!_

_She closed her eyes, and breathed hard. She felt her hear rate going up and wondered if Kara was going to be able to feel it. Once she felt Kara landing on her balcony, she downed the third scotch of the night. She felt a bit dizzy, but didn’t know if it was because of the alcohol, or because of Kara._

_“Hey, Lena.” Kara said, walking in. She looked happy, confident. Lena felt like she was going to destroy them forever._

_She couldn’t lie anymore. “Hello.”_

_“What’s wrong?” Kara asked, worried by Lena’s hard expression._

_“Nothing’s wrong, I’m okay.” Lena lied. “I had a few drinks.”_

_“Oh, I see.” Kara smiled. “You said you needed to talk to me?”_

_“I do.” Lena nodded. She breathed hard and decided to follow Maggie’s advice to go for it. “Kara, do you like me?”_

_Kara looked at her confused. “Of course I do, you’re my best friend.”_

_“No, I meant… Do you like like me? As in more than a friend?”_

_“Oh.” The world stopped for a second and Kara realized that the only sound that she could hear was Lena’s heartbeat. Strong, loud, faster than usual. It felt like the only important thing in the whole world. “Yes, I do.”_

_Lena’s eyes sparkled. “I like you too.”_

**Present day.**

“Just breathe, honey.” Kara said. “They said it won’t take long, it seems like you’re almost ready to push.”

Lena was squeezing her hand so hard, Kara thought that if she was human, she might have broken some bones.

Lena relaxed once the contraction was over. “Thank fuck it’s almost time, I’ve been dying here for almost five hours.”

She kept breathing as evenly as possible, trying to relax her muscles before the next contraction.

“You’re doing great.” Kara replied. “I am proud of you.”

**Four years earlier.**

_They sat in front of each other, a bottle of beer in Alex’s hand and a glass of scotch in Lena’s._

_“Am I going to be mad at you?” Alex asked, warning Lena with a look. “I was just starting to like you, Luthor.”_

_“I hope not.” Lena replied, visibly nervous._

_“If you came here to tell me that you’re planning on leaving Kara, I am going to murder you.”_

_Lena’s hands were shaking, almost making her spill her scotch. “No, that’s not why I’m here.”_

_“Then go on with it.”_

_“I love your sister.” Lena began. “Like I’ve never loved anyone before. You know, growing up with the Luthors gave me a weird perception of what love is. I thought I was destined to be alone forever, that nobody was ever going to love me because of who I am. At twenty-four, I had accepted my fate of loneliness and relationships of pure benefit for one party or the other. Then Kara came in my office, bringing the light in a life that was meant for darkness. She taught me what love really is, what loving someone actually feels like. She showed me what being loved changes everything, how a simple smile can change a lifetime of tears, how a word can turn a heart from being cold to being warm. I am doing my best to love her the way she deserves to be loved, to protect her the way she deserves to be protected, to cherish her the way she deserves to be cherished.”_

_Alex looked at her, trying to hide the smile that was pushing the corners of her mouth up. “Why are you telling me this?”_

_“I want to marry her.” Lena replied. “And I’m here to ask for your blessing.”_

_Alex’s smile almost reached her eyes. “Of course you do, you’ll never stop being the extra one.”_

_Lena looked at her, eyes wide, breath hitching in her throat._

_“Of course I’ll give you my blessing.” Alex said, allowing Lena to breathe again. “My sister loves you dearly. You’ve helped her heal. You’ve guided her through accepting every little bit of who she is. You are her person and I would be an idiot if I didn’t see it. You are what she deserves, and what she’s been waiting for since she was a little girl.”_

**Present day.**

“Alright, Mrs Luthor, I’ll count to three and then you can push.” Doctor Martin said. “One, two, three, push!”

Lena did as instructed, always squeezing Kara’s hand with all the strength she had. She wasn’t screaming, only groaning every now and then, feeling like her body was about to fail her.

Again, the doctor told her to pushed. Again, she pushed with everything she had.

“I can see the head, a couple more pushes and she might be here.”

Kara was already crying, trying to support Lena in the best way possible.

After three or four more pushes, a cry filled the room.

**Three years earlier.**

_“What if I trip?”_

_“You’re not wearing heels.”_

_“Still, I might trip.”_

_“You’ve held a damn alien prison on your arms and now you’re afraid to trip while taking a few steps?”_

_Kara looked at her. “Yes, I am.”_

_“You’ll be okay.”_

_Kara nodded. “I’ll be okay.”_

_She gave herself a last look in the mirror, before turning back to Alex. “I’m ready.”_

_“Okay.” Alex added, placing both her arms on Kara’s shoulder. “I’m going to call mum, I’ll see you at the altar.”_

_Kara nodded, her whole body shivering. What was Lena going to wear? It didn’t really matter, Kara knew that she was likely going to faint. She realized that Lena might even have worn sweatpants, and she would have died anyways._

_She waited for Eliza to walk inside and then took a deep breath. “Let’s go.” She whispered._

_She walked slowly to the door, trying not to break Eliza’s arm in the process._

_“Breathe, sweetie.” Eliza whispered._

_Kara closed her eyes and, suddenly, she was walking to the altar. Lena was there, looking stunning in her white dress. Her raven hair was flowy, falling on her back in perfect, soft curls. The dark make-up around her eyes made the emerald orbs pop out even more than usual._

_She looked stunning._

_Lena felt her eyes water the moment she saw Kara walking towards her. The blonde was wearing a simple white dress, not too intricate. Her hair was down, with a small crown braid with a few flowers in it._

_She looked breath-taking._

_They joined hands, giving each other a kiss on the cheek._

_Words were spoken, but neither of them payed too much attention, until it was time for the vows._

_“Lena, my love.” Kara said, a peculiar tenderness to her voice. “I was never good with words, but I am trying my best today. You showed me a new world, a world where I could be whoever I wanted to be, without having to worry about being judged. You taught me to be myself, without ever forcing me to be someone that I am not. You never tried to change me, you never tried to make me better… You made me understand who I am, you made me see that who I am is enough._

_You gave me strength when I felt powerless, you gave me love when I felt lost, you gave me protection when I felt unsafe._

_I love you, more than I love potstickers.”_

_“Kara, darling.” Lena began, tears already flowing down her cheeks. “I grew up feeling unwanted, not only by my family, but from the people that were around me as well. I was always a Luthor first, nobody even saw Lena. You entered in my office that day and brought a blinding light that gave me a new purpose. You never saw the Luthor in me, I was always Lena to you. You quickly became my sun, my moon and my stars. You gave me a family, you shared your soul with me, you gave me everything you had. Words will never be enough to explain how much I love you, but I know that you can see it in my eyes. I know that you can feel it whenever you listen for my heartbeat. You’re my one and only, Kara Danvers.”_

**Present day.**

“Welcome to the world, Alura Lily Danvers-Luthor.”

“Thank you for making us feel whole in the brokenness.”

****

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The L name was a necessity, we all know that! And, OF COURSE, Lily stands for LILLITH, NOT LILLIAN.  
> SO, this is the end... I am sorry to let this story go, but I think it's time to put an end to it. Thank you all for the comments, kudos and the support in general.


End file.
